


I'd rather

by eymeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie
Summary: Minwon au wherein Mingyu and Wonwoo had a fight and decided to break up. As they part ways, they realized how empty they felt without each other.





	I'd rather

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first official angst fanfic, finally! I'm not sure if it's angsty enough since I'm too weak to hurt Minwon as of the moment. But I hope you like it!

"Please, not now Won".

"No, we have to talk about this right now". Wonwoo calmly said to Mingyu who's too focused on his laptop. Wonwoo snapped and close down Mingyu's laptop. "What is wrong with you?!". Wonwoo stood up as he raised his voice to the older. "Really, Gyu? You're seriously asking me that? What was that, Gyu? You promised me that this day is our day. What happened?". Wonwoo starts raising his voice to Mingyu. "That's why I told you that I'm sorry. I can say no to my boss". Mingyu explained. "Yeah right. I remember that I was never your priority".

Mingyu got mad when Wonwoo said those words. "What the hell, Wonwoo! You know that I'm working hard for us, for our future!". Mingyu countered. "You always say that and I'm already tired of hearing it. You know what Mingyu, sometimes I'm thinking if you still remember that you have a godamn boyfriend". Wonwoo shouted.

"You know what, Wonwoo, this isn't going anywhere, I'm going-".  
Before Mingyu can finish his words, Wonwoo cut him off. "What? You're breaking up with me?"

_"Yes."_

Silence fills up the room when Mingyu respond to Wonwoo's provocation. Mingyu stared blankly at Wonwoo while Wonwoo is still surprise and trying to process on his mind what Mingyu said.

"Let's cool ourselves, hyung. We will just keep on arguing and clashing if we continue this."

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu for a very long time, expecting the younger might took back what he said. But he didn't. He chuckled. "So you choose to give up, I understand. I just wanted you to realize your mistakes but you chose to give up on us". Wonwoo said as tears starts to fell down on his cheeks.

"If this is what you want. I'll give it to you". Wonwoo starts walking out to their apartment and Mingyu is just looking at him as Wonwoo kept walking away from him. When Wonwoo is almost at the front door, he stopped, he looked back at Mingyu and start crying. "B-By the way. Happy Anniversary..". Mingyu's eyes widen when he realized that it's November 30th. It's their second anniversary. Mingyu was about to say something but Wonwoo already left.

+++++++++++++++++++

Tears keep spilling out of Wonwoo's eyes as he keep walking out of their apartment. His heart keeps breaking over and over again as he remember what Mingyu said to him like a broken record. As he keeps on walking, he stopped and saw a white litte dot falling in front of him. As he slowly looked up in the sky, he saw that snow starts to fall down.

As snow starts falling down, he remembered that it was also a snowy night when Mingyu asked him to be his boyfriend. Tears fell down once again when Wonwoo realized that those were just a memories. Wonwoo thought that if he didn't provoke Mingyu, he will not break up with him. He lost the person he love the most.

Wonwoo came back to reality when he heard his phone ringing on his pocket, upon checking, it's his best friend, Soonyoung who's calling.  
"Won! Happy Anniversary to you and Gyu!". Soonyoung greeted him enthusiastically. Wonwoo started sobbing when he heard Soonyoung. "What happened Won? are you okay?". Soonyoung worriedly asked.

"Mingyu- he..". Unable to speak, Wonwoo keep sobbing through the phone. Soonyoung felt the pain as he heard his bestfriend sobbing. He never saw or heard Wonwoo cried like that before. "Where are you. I'm going to get you right now".

"Where are you going?". Jihoon asked Soonyoung who's wearing his coat and shoes. "I'm going to fetch Wonwoo, I called him and he's crying. Something happened between him and Mingyu, I'll be back, babe". Soonyoung kissed Jihoon's forehead and hurriedly left.

+++++±++++++

When Wonwoo left. Mingyu keep on contemplating if he's going to look for Wonwoo or take responsibility for what he said. Half of his heart said it's the right thing to do, the other half said he needs a break from all of this. He can't believe that all of these times, he keep taking Wonwoo for granted especially that he didn't even remember that it's their anniversary today. Maybe Wonwoo was right, he focused too much on his work and he literally forget everything, even the most important person in his life. The reason he worked hard.

He looked at the window and noticed that it's already snowing. Mingyu smiled when he remember that night when he asked Wonwoo to be his boyfriend. He remembered how cringey he was that time but that moment was so magical, everything was perfect. Perfect whether, perfect time and perfect person. But those were just a memories, he thought. His face became gloomy, dark as the night. He went to the fridge and took a handful of beer and start drinking his heart out expecting that the pain he currently feel will go away.

"You asked for this, Mingyu, you chose to let Wonwoo go". Mingyu said to himself as tears starts to fell down on his cheeks. "I asked for this, but why does it fucking hurts so much?". Mingyu keeps on questioning himself and drown himself on alcohol.

After a few drinks, he heard a knock on the door. Mingyu thought that it might be Wonwoo, so he runs in a speed of light to get into the door. When opened the door, he saw his bestfriend Minghao. "Are you expecting someone else?". Minghao teases Mingyu. Mingyu is about to shut the door but Minghao was able to stop it. "Woah, don't close the door. It's freaking cold in here". Minghao complains. "What are you even doing here?" Mingyu asked. "Soonyoung called me and told me about what happened". Mingyu didn't say a word and proceeded to the living room and starts drinking again.

Minghao sat beside Mingyu and opened a bottle of beer to drink. "Hey, I won't judge you on what you did since I don't know what really happened. Just so you know that I'm your best friend and I'm always here for you. You can tell me everything". Mingyu smiled at Minghao and pats his back. "Thanks Hao".

  
*****************************

Wonwoo woke up and groans from having the worst headache. He knew that the reason why his head hurts like hell is because of too much crying last night. He almost forgot how Soonyoung found him when he didn't said where he was at. "Thank God you're already awake. I thought you're dead or something". Jihoon jokingly said to Wonwoo. "Come downstairs and join us for breakfast". Wonwoo just nodded in response.

As he went downstairs, he saw Jihoon sitting on the dinning table while Soonyoung is busy at the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. "Why you're just standing there? Sit down, and I'm almost done here". Sooyoung said while he's putting the bacon and eggs on the plate. After Soonyoung done preparing their breakfast, all of of them starts to dig in.

Jihoon cleared his throat and initiated the conversation. "I know it's too early for me to ask this but, what happened between you and Mingyu?". Jihoon blurted out of the blue. Wonwoo's face became dark all of sudden that made Soonyoung panic. "Ji! Uhmm. Won, you don't have to force yourself to open up. Just take your time". Soonyoung said to comfort his bestfriend. Wonwoo shook his head. "That's fine, Soon. Besides, you two are my closest friends that I have". Wonwoo smiled at the couple.

"Uhmm. Last night, I got angry at him because he chose his work over me. I know I'm being selfish, but last night was our second anniversary and I want it to be special since we weren't able to celebrate it last year for the same reason". Wonwoo's eyes starts getting watery but he took a deep breath and continued. "This is all my fault. If I didn't provoke him to break up with me, this will not happen". Tears starts falling on Wonwoo's eyes as he tried to continue speaking.

Soonyoung was about to comfort Wonwoo when Jihoon stopped him and approched Wonwoo instead. "Won, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. You called him out because it isn't right, isn't what couples do? You just tried to be honest and point out their mistakes to make things right, isn't?". Wonwoo nodded as tears keeps on falling.

"And I also think that this is the best for both of you for the mean time. Both of you needs to find yourselves. It's okay to fight once in a while, you can't avoid it once you're in a relationship, but if it's too much. I think there's already a problem". Wonwoo keep listening to the younger.

"I think Mingyu did the right thing. Both of you needs space for each other before you hurt each other more. This is for the best." Jihoon patted Wonwoo's head who still kept on crying but agreed to what Jihoon have said.

"Oh God, are really my Jihoon? Do you have fever?" Soonyoung jokingly said while he put his palm to Jihoon's forehead. "Shut up, Soon". Jihoon slightly blushes to Soonyoung's teases. The couple looked at Wonwoo and felt relieved when they saw him smiling again.

"By the way. I booked a reservation to a restaurant nearby. Let's all have dinner together, okay?" Soonyoung suggested. Jihoon and Wonwoo both nodded while eating their breakfast. "Hey! Left some bacon for me-" Soonyoung whines.

  
++++++++++++++++

  
It's already 10am when Mingyu woke up, he smelled something burning so he immediately stood up and went to the kitchen and found out that Minghao is cooking some burnt sausages. "Hey, Gyu! morning! I borrowed your kitchen for a bit".

"You could've just wake me up. You almost burn the apartment. Just sit there, I'll cook". Mingyu took the spatula from Minghao and start cooking a decent breakfast, and for the short amount of time, Mingyu was able to cooked some simple omurice enough for both of them.

"Do you have any schedule today?" Minghao asked Mingyu. "Nah, it's Saturday, it's my rest day, why?". "I was wondering if you could come with me later at the amusement park. I'll be needing some references for my next art".

Minghao looked at Mingyu, waiting for his response. "And I also think that it might be a good idea to you know, wind up. Minghao added. Mingyu thought that Minghao might probably right, he can't lock himself and get depressed all by himself. He needs to do something to get himself distracted. "Okay. I'll come with you later."

"Come one, Gyu, I don't want to come to the amusement park late. I want to avoid people as much as possible". Minghao complains. "I'm almost done!". Mingyu shouted from his room. Mingyu brought a big bag full of his clothes and Minghao looked at him judging him. "We aren't camping at the amusement park, okay? I'm just going to take pictures for reference, why you're bringing lots of clothes?". Minghao starts nagging at the older.

"I'm going back to Anyang after you're done taking pictures at the amusement park. I thought that I need some time for myself". Minghao didn't say anything but nodded and went inside the car.

Mingyu and Minghao came to the amusement park around 1pm, luckily, there isn't much people yet so Minghao immediately took out his camera and start taking pictures for his reference. While Minghao is busy taking pictures, Mingyu grabbed the chance to roam around the park. The place is so nostalgic for him since this place is where him and Wonwoo had their first date. Every rides, every corner of the place reminds him of the older and his chest hurts everytime he remembers it. He missed Wonwoo so much but he knows that his decision is for best. For both of them.

++±+++++++++++++++

Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung arrived at the restaurant around 5:30PM, just in time for dinner. Wonwoo looked surprised when they arrived at the restaurant. "Is there something wrong, Won?" Soonyoung asked his bestfriend. "Uhmm no, nothing, I was just a bit surprised. This is the restaurant that me and Mingyu used to eat at" Wonwoo sadly reminiscing. "We can cancel the reservation if you want and eat somewhere else". Soonyoung suggested. "No. I'm fine, really, besides, I love their foods. It's exceptional." Wonwoo stated. The couple nodded and proceeded entering the restaurant.

As they were guided to their seated, they were given a list of menu. As they were about to take orders, the waiter assigned to them recognized Wonwoo's face. When Wonwoo is stating his order at the waiter, the waiter interrupted him, "Uhmm sir, you're ordering the usual, right?". Wonwoo didn't noticed it that he's ordering something he used to order when he was with Mingyu. "Y-Yes, please. Thank you".

"I remember you coming here frequently with your boyfriend, Sir, and both of you orders the same thing everytime you come to our restaurant. That's why I thought you wanted to order the same thing again". The waiter happily commented.

"That's so nice of you." Wonwoo respond.

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at Wonwoo with a worried face. Wonwoo chuckled. "What? I'm fine." Wonwoo defended. "We're not saying you're not fine, though". Jihoon countered. "Habits are hard to break, isn't?". Soonyoung said Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiled in response. He missed Mingyu so much, he thought.

++++++++++

After hours of taking pictures, Minghao is satisfied from the pictures he took. Minghao thanked Mingyu for accompanying him for his request. "It's getting late, I have to go to Anyang before it gets dark." Mingyu said to Minghao as he starts starting his car engine. "Thank you so much again, Gyu. Text me once you're there". Mingyu waved at Minghao as response to the younger and starts driving.

  
After their dinner, Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung went back to Soonyoung's apartment. Jihoon and Soonyoung starts to prepare some movies to watch while Wonwoo is still on his phone playing games, trying to distract himself from everything. Wonwoo noticed that the place became quiet and found out that the lovers fell asleep on the couch. As he continue playing games on his phone, he noticed that his eyes are getting blurred and tears fell on his phone. He misses Mingyu. He missed his Gyu so much. He lets out a silent sobs, not wanting to wake up Jihoon and Soonyoung.

He knows he's being selfish, but he thought he needs to talk to Mingyu and set everything straight. He tried to call Mingyu but he's not answering it. He tried calling Minghao, thank God he answered. "Hi, Won! What's up?" Minghao greeted. "Hello, Hao, I was wondering if you know where Mingyu is?" Wonwoo asked.

"Wait, you don't know? Mingyu is driving back to Anyang tonight." Wonwoo froze. He wasn't able to respond and thank Minghao for the information as he immediately grabbed his coat and put his shoes on silently. Wonwoo went running to their apartment where he and Mingyu used to live in, expecting Mingyu to be there.

+++++++++++++-+++++++

  
As he's driving his way to his hometown, he decided to turn the music on to break the silence that's currently surrounding him. As he turn the music on, a familiar song came in.

**_I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else_ **  
**_I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself_ **  
**_I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart_ **  
**_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart._ **

He felt a pain on his chest as he heard those lyrics. Nothing changed. He still loves Wonwoo. But at the same time, he's afraid that things might get worse again if they still continue their relationship. Mingyu decided to continue driving.

Wonwoo came back to their apartment, exhausted and panting. He opened the door using the spare key he have but he saw no one but an empty house. Wonwoo cry as he fell on his knee. He agreed to it but he wants Mingyu back. He wants his Gyu back. He decided to wait for Mingyu to come home. He believe that Mingyu will come back. Gyu will comeback to him. After 1, 2, 3 hours of waiting. No one came. Wonwoo thought it's time give up. His eyes are red and puff because of too much crying.

When Wonwoo is about to leave the apartment, as he opened the door. He saw a familiar physique, a familiar scent. Wonwoo can't believe what he's seeing. Mingyu is in front of him. Mingyu is standing in front of him, panting. Wonwoo wants to initiate the conversation but no words are coming out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry, Gyu. I'm sorry Gyu. I'm so sorr-".

Mingyu cut Wonwoo's words and starts pulling him into a hug. "No. I should be the one saying sorry, Won. I know you didn't do anything but understand and love me, but all I did was to hurt you". Mingyu said as he hugged the older tight. "Please don't leave me. I-I can't live without you. Please don't leave me". Wonwoo cries louder. Mingyu's heart is breaking to pieces knowing how much Wonwoo is hurting. "I'm not going anywhere Won. I'll stay here with you". Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's temple.

"I'm not the perfect guy for you. I can never promise to never hurt you. But I'll do my best to set things straight. We'll do it right. Let's start over again. Okay?". Wonwoo nodded and starts pulling him to a kiss. Mingyu's tears starts falling. He missed Wonwoo's kisses, his warmth, everything Wonwoo is.

At that moment, Mingyu felt that everything is going to the right place, right time, right person, and the right person is right on front of him. Accepted him wholeheartedly. Mingyu couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know you're thought on it. Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
